The Nightmare
by Tacpebs
Summary: It's amazing what love can get you through. It's a good thing Clark Kent and Lois Lane have a lot of it, because they're gonna need it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of this story, but I would love to meet Dean Cain in real life one day.

**Summary:** It's amazing what love can get you through. It's a good thing Clark Kent and Lois Lane have a lot of it, because they're gonna need it.

**Warning:** A bit of a prequel to my story Extremely Lethal Weapon.

* * *

"I love you, Clark Kent"  
"And I love you, Lois Lane."  
Those were the words she heard before watching him take off for the upteenth time in his pursuit of justice. For some reason however, this time seemed different. As if something were wrong.  
"Be care."  
Though far off, Clark could still hear the words she said. He merely smiled as he flew closer to the small island that held the volcano that had erupted and was quickly spilling its lava towards a small villiage. Lois moved to her living room and turned up the volume on the radio they had been listening to as they sat playing a game of strip poker. It was the reason now that her beloved was headed into danger. Clark could never stand to hear someone in trouble, so he put on his Superman disguise and made his way to the island to save who he could. Seemed like a simple job.  
'This just ined, the man of steel himself has saved the island, by diverting the lava flow into the ocean. Many people's lives have been saved thanks to Superman.'  
Clark thought nothing of it as he burrowed down into the earth and up towards the ocean. Flying out from the bottom of the sea, he couldn't help the slight feeling of something was wrong that came over him. Brushing it off, he flew above the sea and back over to the villiage. After making sure everyone was alright, he flew back into the air and headed home to metropolis and to his wife.  
"Lois?"  
"In here Clark. I'm so glad you were able to save that villiage."  
"Me too. I..."  
The squeeling of tires caught his super hearing and he quickly turned towards the window he had just flown in.  
"What in the..."  
Two shots were fired, aimed directly at him. The first did nothing but bounce off him, the second, however, caught him right in the stomach. A look of surprise marred his face before he slowly began his descend towards the ground. Pain engulfed him as he couldn't catch his breath from the shock.  
"Clark?"  
Lois entered the room and saw her husband on the ground, blood pooling around him.  
"Clark?!"  
She ran over and knelt beside him as she place her hands upon his wound. Clark couldn't seem to catch his breath and the pain of it all was a shock to his system. He was extremely pale and his lips were starting to turn blue.  
"Clark! Can you hear me? Say something. I don't understand what's going on. How?!"  
Clark's body started to tremble and he gave a great cough before more blood was found, this time on his face. His eyes searched his wife's for an explanation, but he could only find fear there. He turned his attention to the ceiling.  
"Say something!"  
"L-lo..."  
Was all he could managed before coughing again. Lois ran her hands along the bullet hole and forced a groan and cough out of Clark.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Lois! Wake up!"  
Lois bolted up in bed, her heart beating like a drum while her husband looked at her with concern.  
"Lois? Are you ok?"  
"A dream? It's was just a dream? Oh thank God you're ok."  
She threw her arms around his neck, taking a moment to breathe his scent in before looking up into his eyes.  
"Lois? Was it a bad dream?"  
"More like a nightmare."  
"What was it about?"  
"You... me loosing you."  
Clark raised an eyebrow at this and gave a slight smile.  
"I'm not going anywhere Lois. You don't have to worry."  
He wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand up and down her arms, trying to warm her a bit.  
"Let's go back to sleep. We have a few hours yet in which we have to actually be up."  
"Alright, just... hold me a little longer?"  
"Any time."  
The two of them snuggled close and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope it didn't throw you off too badly. Thank you for reading! Until next time...**


End file.
